In external blinds of conventional construction, the slats are in most cases in their closed position during lifting. Openings are formed in the slats for the purpose of passing the lifting elements therethrough. The abrasion of the lifting elements against the edges of the opening causes extensive wear of the lifting elements, and this is coupled with a frequently annoying generation of noise. Wear and noise are also present if, in the closed position of the external blind, the lifting elements and the slats strike one another due to the action of the wind. Furthermore, the exclusion of light frequently is not complete in particular with relatively large blinds. This can occur, for example, because the slats are not in an exactly horizontal position throughout after the blind has been let down such that one end is higher than the other. On the other hand, the cause may be that they are prevented from firm contact by external influences, such as the wind.